


Aishiteru

by happyjeongmi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I don't have any tags for this, but i think it's a worthwhile read, mentions of other twice members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjeongmi/pseuds/happyjeongmi
Summary: The room falls silent, the sound of Mina's steady heartbeat echoing throughout the four pale walls. The beat isn’t melodic, but plays a tune that somehow calms Jeongyeon out, appeasing her worries and leaving her hopeful day by day.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Aishiteru

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors. I've completed the half part on a whim  
> But I do hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Thank you @soundseajeongmi for sharing the song that inspired me to write this. :)
> 
> I do hope you guys listen to it as you read the bottom half of the story. It's Sleep by SAILR
> 
> NOTE: All italicized are flashbacks. (except for the very last line)

White. 

Walls, floors, sheets, robes, and the emptiness of it all. Jeongyeon should have been used to this, used to seeing the nothingness painting every inch of her day. But she never does get used to it, never gets used to the soul-less taste of mornings and nights, and the rampant, incessant, pleas of not today, not now, not ever.

Nobody gets used to it. 

Jeongyeon knows.

But she tries.

The color represents one thing but everything to Jeongyeon. A constant reminder of the inevitable and all that comes along with it. Jeongyeon is aware, well aware for months now, and tries to set those aside and put up a strong front. Enough not to let the pain slide through her, enough not to let Mina notice the agony, the hopelessness of not being able to do anything but watch and wait.

And Jeongyeon waits, waits and waits. 

It never is easy. One thing Jeongyeon learns, and it takes a toll on her. On anyone, surely. And Jeongyeon musters up the courage to make it seem that it is, at least while Mina is beside her, while Mina looks at her, while Mina tries her hardest to make it look easy too.

“Hey..” voice is soft, gentle, hardly intruding. Jeongyeon doesn’t look up, knows who right away. “How is she?”

Jeongyeon feels a hand on her shoulder, “I wish I knew, Jihyo.”

“Have you slept?” Jihyo takes a sit next to her. Jeongyeon doesn’t answer, only tightens her grip on Mina’s hand. “Jeongyeon, you need to rest.”

“I’m okay.”

She isn’t, hasn’t been for months now. But Jeongyeon is in no position to be otherwise. Not when the only thing she could do now is to be okay. 

“It’s fine not to be, you know that.” Jihyo’s voice stern, but laced with worry. 

Jeongyeon knows that. But what would it do at this stage anyway? It’s insufferable either way. The pain doesn’t get lighter, doesn’t make it bearable. And the ache that comes with it is still torture. Breaking down has never been the option. Not to her at least. 

Mina doesn’t get to see her fall apart. It’s the last thing Mina needs to see right now.

Jihyo rests her hand on top of Jeongyeon’s, “Take care of yourself too. At least do it for Hana…”

The guilt hits her instantly, and the half that stays still slowly falls apart. The mention of her name brings both joy and pain to Jeongyeon. She has been selfish, and unfair to Hana, and she’s aware just how much. Expecting a little child to understand something she shouldn’t be worrying about at a young age. 

Jeongyeon lets out a sigh, looks up and turns to her side, eyes landing on Jihyo’s “How is Hana?”

“Asking questions. But Sana’s doing a great job keeping her distracted.”

“Good.. Is she eating a lot?”

Jihyo simply nods at the question. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. I-”

Jihyo hushes her, wrapping the same hand around Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “Nobody expects you to know how to do these, Jeongyeon. I don’t think anybody knows how to. And I understand the choices you’ve made. But you need to take care of yourself too.” Jihyo’s face softens, “We’re all here for you. You don’t have to do it alone.”

“I know. I know.” Jeongyeon exhales, a small smile creeping on her tired face. “I just want to be here whenever she wakes up.”

Jihyo doesn’t say anything anymore, fully understanding any waking moment throughout this ordeal is the only thing her friend could hold onto right now. 

The room falls silent, the sound of Mina's steady heartbeat echoing throughout the four pale walls. The beat isn’t melodic, but plays a tune that somehow calms Jeongyeon out, appeasing her worries and leaving her hopeful day by day.

_Jeongyeon watches as doctors and nurses rush past her, tending to the woman lifelessly by the stretcher. She doesn’t get to move, her knees hardly holding up. She stands there, looking as her world slowly crumbles before her._

_Mina was smiling moments ago, hands wrapped around her as she blew kisses. Today was their anniversary. They should be painting the night with stories of their past and drawing plans of their future over a bottle of wine and a plate of medium rare steak. But they never get to do it. They never even get to trace a line._

_Now Mina doesn’t hold a smile, doesn’t have her hands wrapped around hers and doesn’t get to blow kisses._

_Jeongyeon wishes all for it to be a nightmare. But she knows they don't get to hurt you this much. And the faint sound of Mina’s heartbeat hurts more than any nightmare could._

_x_

_Jeongyeon barely understands the doctor as he explains the situation. It is all getting too real for her, and too fast. All she could get are pieces of things she dares not to accept; Mina’s sickness, months or a year at most to live, small margin for survival and that Mina knew this all along._

_The truth hurts, stings in a way Jeongyeon hasn’t prepared for and the betrayal that comes with it worsens the pain a lot more._

_But Jeongyeon doesn’t get mad. Has no time to get mad. And the only thing she gets to do as she enters the room and sees Mina by the bed holding up a smile, is to ask “Since when?”_

_Mina shifts her eyes down, “four months ago.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“I didn’t want you to worry.”_

_“THAT-” Jeongyeon’s voice raises but stops, calming down as she continues, her dismay evident in her tone, “that is not for you to decide.”_

_Mina is used to seeing the love of her life all smiles, bright and confident. But none of it is in front of her right now. And the sight hurts her more than Mina had expected._

_“You don’t get to decide this on your own, Mina.” Jeongyeon’s voice cracked by the end, a sound Mina never liked hearing._

_“I’m sorry. But I’m fine, Jeongyeon. I’ll be okay.”_

_“What about me?” Jeongyeon quickly asks, her face casting a disheartened look. “What about us, Mina? What about Hana?”_

_Mina doesn’t speak, watches as Jeongyeon walks closer and sits next to her, her hand brushing the strands on her face then resting her palm on her cheek._

_“You don’t get to give up on us. I won’t let you.”_

_Mina’s never been optimistic about her situation when she first knew about it. Never gets to when all words and results pointed to one thing. So Mina doesn’t get to be positive, doesn’t get to expect more than what has been presented._

_But with Jeongyeon’s hand on her, words thrown like a warm embrace, and eyes in a hopeful gleam, Mina suddenly gets to believe in the tiniest chance of it going differently._

_Mina looks at her, her smile softening as she succumbs into the warmth of Jeongyeon's hand, “Okay.”_

_x_

_Then it begins._

_Her sickness isn’t mild, isn’t concentrated in one area, but has spread throughout the parts of her body._

_And Jeongyeon could only watch her reeling in pain. How Mina’s hair starts falling a few therapies later. How Jeongyeon shaves Mina’s hair off, and how she shaves her own- with Mina finding confidence and reassurance in that simple gesture._

> _“Why did you-”_
> 
> _“You’re not alone in this.”_
> 
> _“You’re stupid.”_
> 
> _“And you’re beautiful, Mina.”_

_The process is never easy, they know, never expect it to be anything but that. And Jeongyeon understands the days crying, days lashing out, and days giving up. But Jeongyeon is certain she will not let go, will not stop holding on nor surrender her words of hope, reassurance and safety._

> _“I don’t want to do this anymore!”_
> 
> _“Stop, Mina.”_
> 
> _“You don’t have a clue what I’m going through!!”_
> 
> _“We’re also struggling.”_
> 
> _“You’re struggling?!”_
> 
> _“Yes! It’s all of us! Me. You. Hana! And I can’t let you give up on us, Mina!”_
> 
> _-_
> 
> _“I’m scared, Jeongyeon.”_
> 
> _“I know.”_
> 
> _“I don’t want to die.”_
> 
> _“You’re not. We’ll get through this. I promise.”_
> 
> _“There’s a lot of things I haven’t done yet. I… I want to see Hana grow up.”_
> 
> _“And you will. You get to nag on her clothes, tell her she’s grounded, hear stories about her first love. You’ll be there through all of it, Mina.”_

_Words are futile. But words are the only thing Jeongyeon has for now. The only thing she could hold onto when everything seems to fall apart. Because they are falling apart, block by block, one dream after another._

_And the longer she stays there, the harder it gets to find the words to believe in._

_Jeongyeon have seen these in movies, read them in novels, but none teaches you how to handle it, how to control the fear that comes with it. Her fear is one thing, the only thing, and it's dark, settling deep within her, restless and cold. And it simply terrifies her._

_So they choose to believe those words. They let themselves believe it. They had nothing else to believe in anyway._

A hand moves slightly and a soft murmur catches Jeongyeon’s attention. She sits up, and watches as Mina’s eyes slowly open. Jeongyeon’s heart warms at the sight and let’s her hand run through Mina’s shaved hair, down to her cheeks, gently caressing her soft pale skin against her.

“Hey beautiful…” Jeongyeon calls out with a smile.

Mina let out a soft chuckle, her voice hoarse, “You’re such a sweet talker.”

"Well, you are. And I won't get tired telling you just how much."

Mina lets out a weak giggle, the sound warms and scares Jeongyeon at the same time. 

The mixture of emotions are weird, she's been having these kinds of emotions since then, happy and sad, hopeful and scared, and Jeongyeon tries to find a balance between the two but eventually realizing there isn't really. 

Because Jeongyeon has been swinging between those emotions behind Mina's gaze. 

“Jihyo came earlier.” Jeongyeon tells her, thumb stroking her wife’s forehead. “Sana’s pregnant. She wanted to tell the news herself.”

Mina smiles, adjusting herself from the bed and making a space for Jeongyeon to take.

Everything comes naturally. It doesn’t take a word for Jeongyeon to understand the gesture as she slides herself into Mina’s side, the younger cuddling closer, her head laying on Jeongyeon’s chest. 

“You smell.”

Jeongyeon chuckles, her breath grazing Mina’s head, “I’m pretty sure it’s you.”

But neither pulls away.

“Our princess is eating well.” Jeongyeon says after a while, then pulls her phone out, scanning through the pictures Jihyo sent her, “This was her yesterday.”

Mina looks through the screen, smiling wider as she slides through the pictures of her child, happy, full of life, and then it starts; the feeling of longing, yearning, missing and the simple thought of not being able to be there for her.

“She’s been drawing a lot lately.” Jeongyeon adds, unfolding the paper for Mina to see.

Mina takes it, running her finger through the colorful portrait her child had made. The sketch perfectly depicts them, how her child funnily took her time drawing little Ray and how she made sure Jeongyeon’s hair reflects the correct shade. They’re happy, and Mina is happy but the longing feeling stays, and quietly bursts into tears a little second later.

Jeongyeon hears it, tries her best not to let her own fall. The sound is all too familiar, all too same, and no matter how many times she hears it, it always doesn’t get better- it never gets easier.

Her heart aches once more, and the feeling of helplessness surges.

“I wanna go home...”

_The little bundle of joy came unexpectedly into their lives. It wasn’t planned, and they weren’t prepared for it when it happened- when they suddenly found themselves nurturing a barely year old baby into their home._

_Parenthood didn’t come naturally for them. It took days before they learned how to properly change diapers, a couple more when they understood the meaning behind the baby’s gestures, and a few more when they finally found their footing with sleeping patterns._

_A lot of sleepless nights and sexless days, a countless amount of who gets to wake up at four in the morning to sing the baby back to sleep._

_And although they found themselves tired and barely catching any sleep, not once did they regret it. Not when they get to hear her first word, see her first step, watch her laugh, and feel those little arms wrapped around them_

_A family. Their own family._

_Mina never thought she could possibly love someone as much as she loves Jeongyeon, but as she cradled the baby in her arms, she knew right then that she loves the baby a little more._

_And Jeongyeon did too._

Jeongyeon comes back to the room to find a still sleeping Mina. 

The other girl cried herself to sleep around Jeongyeon’s arms a while ago. A daily occurrence throughout the months they’ve been here. And Jeongyeon has learned to keep herself from joining in, has learned to keep her emotions intact and provide the only thing she could give to Mina throughout this ordeal, a steady support.

So Jeongyeon has taught herself from holding still, just as she has taught herself not to break down when the doctor called her out to deliver the news. And just like that, Jeongyeon has also taught herself to start accepting.

Jeongyeon walks closer, takes her place next to Mina and runs her fingers over her lover’s face.

Acceptance is never easy, a word Jeongyeon has put herself away from; away from thinking, away from mentioning. But this is no longer about her, or about what she wants. It is about Mina. Accepting that what Mina needs right now isn’t something Jeongyeon has always wanted. 

Jeongyeon clasps her hand onto Mina’s, gripping her hand a little tighter as it sinks in. She looks up, stares at the crucifix hanging by the wall.

“I know that you can hear me. There's no use denying the truth, and there's no use pretending that I am not afraid. I am terrified. I’m so scared it’s driving me crazy... But please.. If you’re out there, just please wait a little more.. Wait till she gets home and be with family... that’s all I ask…”

Jeongyeon has never been faithful, has never turned to any higher being for anything in her entire life. But all she could do right now is pray and hope someone out there is listening.

Her head drops, as tears start to fall, “please just this once…”

A slight movement causes Jeongyeon to stop, and a voice softly calling out “Hey…” 

Jeongyeon wipes the tears away, then wears a wide smile as she faces Mina. The other girl smiles, a slight worry gracing her face but Jeongyeon quickly kisses it away then speaks as she pulls away,

“Let’s go home.”

It doesn’t take Mina much to understand what it meant. Those words were enough for her to finally accept the truth. 

Mina curves up a smile, mirroring the same smile she used to have.

And maybe she already has.

_“I swear if this is another cruel joke of yours.” Mina warns, eyes on a blindfold, as Jeongyeon carefully guides her out of the car._

_Mina has been on a blindfold ever since Jeongyeon picked her up half an hour ago. It was exciting the first ten minutes of the ride that eventually turned to something of a bother a minute later. It was somewhere around the twenty minute mark where Mina started to complain, realizing that Jeongyeon is a prankster at heart, as much as the other girl loves her, Jeongyeon wouldn’t hesitate to throw one onto her._

_“Trust me now.” Jeongyeon says, hands around Mina’s shoulders as she gently leads her inside and infront of her. “There.”_

_“What?”_

_“You can remove it now.”_

_Mina hesitates for a second but follows not long after, hearing that jovial tone on her lover’s voice pushed her to do so._

_The light blinds Mina for a little while before her sight adjusted to the bright surroundings. She looks ahead then around before asking, “What’s this? Where are we?”_

_Jeongyeon hops in front of her, a wide proud grin plastered across her face, “It’s our house.”_

_“Our house?”_

_“Yes!” Jeongyeon excitedly replies, then an arm stretches to one side and another “Here is where our dining will be, and over there is where our living room will be. Oh and there’s a patio at the back that overlooks the ocean, you can read your book there and we can watch the sunrise like you told me you wanted us to do every morning.”_

_Mina looks around, taking in each spot Jeongyeon points to, imagining each word into her head and picturing themselves in it._

_A soft unwilled smile graces Mina’s lips and tears gathering quickly into her eyes as her gaze falls into her lover standing happily in front of her._

_And before Jeongyeon could even utter a worried question, Mina quickly launches herself into her, dropping a kiss into Jeongyeon’s unexpecting lips. Unconsciously, Jeongyeon’s arms found their way around Mina’s petite frame and hugs her closer_

_Mina pulls away, a smile still plastered on her face, “I love you. I really really love you.”_

_Jeongyeon chuckles, her arms still wrapped around Mina’s body, “Ditto.”_

_“And where’s the bedroom?” Mina asks, a playful smirk now painting her face._

_“At the far right end, behind the living room. Why?”_

_Mina pulls away from the embrace and takes Jeongyeon’s hand into hers and drags her into the direction of the room. “You’ll know why.”_

_Jeongyeon only laughs, as she lets Mina lead her._

The drive home is quiet. It is peaceful, and uplifting, as weird as it may seem. The colors are more vibrant this time around, and the sound of wind along with the rustling leaves, and that soft steady breathing as Mina looks out by the window, are better than the constant whites regardless if this is only for a short while.

Jeongyeon glances at Mina, her free hand reaching out to hold hers. 

Mina’s hand is warm, as it has always been, reaching into the depths of Jeongyeon’s fear, whisking away the coldness that settled in. 

Mina doesn’t say much as she feels Jeongyeon’s hand on her, it’s soft and comforting, squeezes a little, and Mina feels her worries wash away in an instant. Jeongyeon is her safe keep. A shelter where Mina feels safe, happy and loved. And Mina loves her just as much, then she ponders if she was able to show her just how much

Jeongyeon sees the radiant smile on Mina’s face, and it simply puts her at ease, bringing her into this place where there is only her and Mina in it. A place Mina somehow created for them, 

And then she wonders, if she’d be able to go on without it. Because truthfully, not everyone is lucky enough to look into the eyes of their entire world, and that same world looking back as tenderly as she has.

_The loud screams of joy and excitement echoes throughout the entire room as they raise both their arms in celebration, their wide smiles never leaving their faces. They look around and see their friends cheering and clapping, with Momo and Chaeyoung whistling as loud as they could. And they couldn’t help but feel happy in that moment._

_Marrying the love of your life is one thing but having their friends around and celebrating this significant part of their life is another._

_The entire dinner after the ceremony starts with speeches from their friends, with Nayeon who rarely cries, cries as she voices out her words of congratulations and love for them; Sana offering a warm hug and kisses as she ends her speech, Momo opening about how looking at the two couple she has started to believe in love again, the three youngest performing a song to them, and Jihyo ending it with reassurance of forever._

_They danced, drank, laughed, and danced some more, with Jeongyeon and Mina around each other, holding onto their entire world around each other’s arms._

_Forever, Jihyo said._

_Jeongyeon and Mina intend for it to be too._

“We’re here.” Jeongyeon softly says as she gently shakes Mina’s shoulder to wake the girl up. 

“Mina, wake up. We’re here” she says again, her voice as soft as ever.

Mina mumbles as she scrunches her nose, then slowly opens her eyes, waking up to the sound of Jeongyeon’s tender voice.

“We’re here, Mina. Let’s go inside.”

Mina simply smiles, cups Jeongyeon’s cheek and drops a soft kiss before nodding. Jeongyeon carefully carries her into the wheeled chair, noting internally how light her wife has become and the thought saddens her in a way she can’t express.

It’s one of those things Jeongyeon notices but pushes them at the back of her mind, insignificant things she shouldn’t bother themselves with. Because there are a lot of things they’re more thankful for. Every single day she gets to see Mina smiling, see her eyes still sparling with life, get to hear her voice soft and hoarse as it may, and get to feel her warm touch, are more than enough to keep those petty thoughts of weight, and all other things discarded

The simple thought of Mina still being here is enough.

They reach the door and Jeongyeon steps in front to open them.

Mina is happy to be home; happy to be around the same walls that make her happy, and around the sound of the ocean waves crashing through the rocky shorelines putting her at bay. And as she feels the wind dance around her skin, and that distinct smell of that salty breeze.

Mina knows, she is finally home

“Surprise!!!”

The loud squeals welcomes her, eyes wandering to each familiar face, all too happy to see her, inside the house. Faces Mina has missed so dearly.

And Mina couldn’t help but cry. The sound puts Jeongyeon at panic. 

She hurriedly went to her side and kneels, “Hey, hey, are you alright? Does it hurt somewhere? Mina?”

The panic subsides a little second later when she hears Mina laughing softly, understanding then that the tears aren’t of sadness or pain, but happiness she can’t contain

...

..

.

They all gathered by the dining room, with food prepared by their friends. Her friends start sharing stories one after another, and Mina listens to every single one of them, taking in each and every sound and look her friends make as the stories are told.

From how Nayeon and Momo funnily got together, or the time when Tzuyu and Chaeyoung almost slept together one drunken evening, and how Sana is finally pregnant after months of trying. 

All are happy and Mina finds herself overwhelming with happiness as well.

She misses this, being around friends, talking about anything, laughing about everything. And Mina is aware how all of this will be gone soon, so Mina savors every moment of it. Remembering the tiniest details and sealing them in her heart.

“Okaa-san!” a voice Mina hasn’t heard for a while squeals happily, and not long after finds her legs wrapped in those tiny arms

“Hime-chan.” Mina says, warmly greeting the little kid in that nickname she calls her by as she softly caresses her head. “I missed you.”

“I’ve missed you lots okaa-san!” Hana giggly replies, hugging Mina’s leg tighter.

“Hey Mina, I’ve missed you.” Jihyo says, as she walks in behind Hana. “Sorry we were late. I had to pick her up from daycare.”

Around this time where Jeongyeon scoops the little girl up and twirls her around, causing the girl to laugh uncontrollably, “Mama!”

“Have you been good, princess?” Jeongyeon asks, settling her daughter up in her arms.

“I was, I was Mama!” the kid says in a serious face that Jeongyeon finds it too adorable not to laugh at. “Will you and okaa-san stay?”

The little kid's eyes are hopeful, and Jeongyeon catches herself off guard by the question. She looks at Mina then back to her daughter

“Yes Hime, we won’t leave anymore.” Mina speaks, smiling as she reassures her daughter.

“Honto ni? Promise?”

Mina doesn’t speak, couldn’t find her voice to answer that innocent plea her daughter made. But Mina knows she won’t be leaving her daughter, regardless if it would eventually mean differently for them.

She’ll always, always, be by Hana. Watching, guiding and loving eventually from afar one of the few things that made sense in her life.

“I promise.”

…

..

.

The dinner ends with their friends leaving one after another, with Jihyo and Sana deciding to stay over and take care of little Hana.

Jeongyeon carries Mina into their bedroom, and gently lays her wife onto the bed.

“Thank you.”

Jeongyeon let out a breathy laugh, then kids, “That’s a first. You’ve never thanked me for carrying you before.”

“You know what I mean.” 

Jeongyeon smiles at her reply, then settles next to Mina on the bed, “Mina...”

“Hm?”

“I don’t know if I have said this enough but I love you. I truly deeply love you, Mina.”

Mina reaches her hand out, cupping Jeongyeon’ cheek, thumb rubbing her skin, “I truly deeply love you too, Jeongyeon.” 

Jeongyeon moves closer, and lands a soft tender kiss onto Mina’s lips, full of emotions Jeongyeon has for her, speaks way more than any words could, a simple promise of forever.

They pull away, foreheads resting onto each other, and Mina speaks once again “I want to watch the sunrise.”

_Jeongyeon hasn’t been certain in her entire twenty five years of her life than this, and maybe she’s too young to know what’s real and true, but she knows that if she let’s this chance slip up, she will regret it for the rest of her life._

_So Jeongyeon gathers up all her courage to take this chance, her only chance, to do something crazy for once._

_And as soon as Mina walks in and sits next to her by the garden swing, smiling as lovely as ever, Jeongyeon finally decides to do it now._

_She takes the velvet box out of her pocket and opens it up for Mina to see, “I love you, and I’m very certain I will love you for the rest of my life. And when you love someone, you want the rest of your life to start now. What I’m saying is you make me the happiest person there is, and if you let me, I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way.”_

_Jeongyeon stops, her palms sweating. “Mina, will you marry me?”_

“It’s been a while since we’ve watched the sunrise.” Mina muses, her head resting on Jeongyeon’s arm, her voice a little weak. 

They’ve woken up an hour earlier to catch the sunrise, with Jeongyeon carrying Mina to the patio.

“It has. Hana’s been taking most of our time and we’re left oversleeping.”

“I still remember the first time we watched it together. Do you?” Mina asks out of the blue and Jeongyeon could feel the smile spreading in Mina’s face

“Always.”

_“You’re up early..”_

_Jeongyeon turns around as soon as she hears her voice. “Mina, what are you doing here?”_

_“I wanted to watch the sunrise. You?”_

_Wanting to catch the sunrise is the same reason Jeongyeon is up this early. She’s been waking every day just to get a glimpse of the sun rising from the horizon and how its rays want nothing more than to warm up those blues to a radiant gold. But no matter how beautiful it is, it is nothing compared to how the sunrise makes Jeongyeon feel, how it opens up to a new day, a new beginning, leaving her hopeful each passing moment._

_“See the sunrise too.” Jeongyeon replies, moving to her left to free up a space next to her, “Want to watch it with me?”_

_Mina takes up the offer and sits next to her. Both remain still as they wait patiently for the sun to come up. Jeongyeon doesn’t know what it is, that calm and uneasiness growing all at the same time, and they seem to appear quite often whenever she’s around Mina._

_She has known Mina almost her entire life, and it has been recently when she started to feel this way, started to look at her friend in a different manner. A manner Jeongyeon keeps setting aside, keeps neglecting, knowing full well that if she acts on it, Mina might become someone she used to know. And Jeongyeon isn’t ready to tread that possibility, even if the other half shows her a complete opposite. Especially when Mina has been acting strangely sweet lately._

_The sun is finally up, rays slowly spreading through the horizon, the nightly blues breaking into warm golds._

_But Jeongyeon isn’t watching anymore. She is more keen at staring into Mina’s astounded reaction. Because somewhere, Jeongyeon finds Mina’s face shines brighter than the sun, and the feeling that comes as she looks at her is far greater than hope._

_“Mina…”_

_The girl faces her and without any second thought, Jeongyeon moves in, closing the gap between them_

“Mina…” Jeongyeon calls out after some time, earning a soft weak murmur from her wife. “You've fought long enough. It’s okay now. We’re going to be okay, Mina. You don’t have to worry about us anymore.”

Mina doesn’t reply, feels herself weakening a little more, but tries to smile at the thought, her eyes barely holding up as she gazes ahead.

“Thank you, for not giving up. For fighting for us no matter how painful it was. You were nothing but amazing through this. And I’m sorry if I couldn’t keep my promise. I-”

“Jeong…” Mina cuts her off, her voice feeble, “You kept it… You did. I don’t think I can be this happy if it weren’t for you… And that’s all that matters. I love you.”

“Mina…”

_Jeongyeon pulls away, her forehead resting on Mina’s as she utters softly, and gently out,_

_“I love you.”_

The sun finally rises, the rays engulfing the horizon, the blue seas lightened by the yellow hues. And Jeongyeon suddenly feels Mina’s hold loosening around her grip.

“Aishiteru.” 

Jeongyeon says one last time, the tears she’s been holding back finally falls altogether.

_Sleep well my love…_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope to hear your thoughts on this  
> Like it or not I really don't mind
> 
> Sorry if the flashback confuses any of you. Just wanted to do it in the opposite direction so that the flashback and present ends in the same way.


End file.
